1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a medical device. Specifically, the disclosed embodiments related to a catheter.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, various catheters used in internal treatments/examinations of lesions in blood vessels including coronary arteries, internal treatments/examinations of lesions in vessels other than blood vessels, and internal treatments/examinations of lesions of kidneys have been proposed.
For example, Domestic Re-publication of PCT International Publication for Patent Application No. WO2007/111244 (Cited Document 1) describes a catheter that is to be disposed in the coronary sinus. A shaft at a distal end of the catheter includes a first linear portion, a first curved portion that is formed continuously with a distal end side of the first linear portion, a second curved portion that is formed continuously with a distal end side of the first curved portion and that is curved in a direction directed towards a side that is opposite to the side towards which the first curved portion curves, a second linear portion that is formed continuously with a distal end side of the second curved portion, a third curved portion that is formed continuously with a distal end side of the second linear portion and that is curved in a direction directed towards a side that is opposite to the side towards which the second curved portion curves, and a third linear portion that is formed continuously with a distal end side of the third curved portion. The catheter has at least one opening having a diameter of at least 1.8 mm and is disposed closer to a distal end of the catheter than an apex of the second curved portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-186670 (Cited Document 2) discusses a catheter for contrastradiography of a coronary artery, which includes a main tube and a pigtail loop portion that is provided at a distal end of the main tube via an angle portion. The main tube has a plurality of side holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,314 (Cited Document 3) discusses a catheter that is inserted into a pelvis of the kidney, and that includes a curved portion at a distal end portion of the catheter. A distal end side of the curved portion has a side hole.